bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Onua/G2
Onua jest Toa Ziemi, jednym z szóstki bohaterów przybyłych na Okoto. Biografia Władca Ziemi Przybycie na Okoto Kiedy wyspa Okoto została napadnięta przez hordy sił zła, sześcioro Obrońców zebrało się w Świątyni Czasu, gdzie wezwało szóstkę Władców Żywiołów zwanych Toa, wypowiadając starożytną Przepowiednię Bohaterów. Niedługo potem Toa, pozbawieni wspomnień, przybyli w postaci komet na Okoto. Onua wylądował w Regionie Ziemi, gdzie zaraz po przebudzeniu się był świadkiem ataku zielonych Pająków Śmierci na Obrońcę Ziemi Korgot i jej ludzi. Po pokonaniu bestii przez Toa, Korgot wyjaśniła mu jego przeznaczenie i razem z nią Onua wyruszył na poszukiwanie swojej Złotej Maski Mocy, by uzyskać pełny dostęp do swojej Mocy Żywiołu. Podczas wyprawy, Toa zmierzył się z kilkoma Skorpionami Śmierci. Poszukiwania Złotej Maski thumb|left|230px|Onua i Korgot wkraczają do jaskini po Złotą MaskęPo tygodniach długiej i męczącej podróży przez podziemne korytarze, dwójka dotarła do ściany, za którą miała znajdować się świątynia ze Złotą Maską Ziemi. Onua wyjawił, iż jest zdziwiony faktem, że Obrońcą Wioski Ziemi jest kobieta, gdyż według tego, co powiedzieli mu starsi wioski jeszcze przed wyruszeniem w podróż, maski Obrońców przekazywane są przez ojców ich synom. Korgot z uśmiechem odparła, by przypomniał jej po po powrocie z podróży, by zwróciła im na to uwagę. Następnie chciała użyć swego Gwiezdnego Wiertła, by przebić ścianę jaskini, Toa jednak poprosił ją, by pozwoliła jemu się tym zająć. Używając swych Turbo Łopat, Onua skruszył oddzielającą ich od jaskini skałę i wraz z Korgot wkroczył do groty ze Złotą Maską. Podczas gdy Onua zdobywał artefakt, Korgot walczyła ze ścigającymi ich Pająkami Śmierci. Gdy wreszcie Toa założył złotą maskę, uzyskał pełny dostęp do swojej mocy żywiołu i oswobodził Obrońcę. Wtedy dowiedział się o swoim kolejnym zadaniu, jakim było przebudzenie Ekimu, Twórcy Masek. Niedługo potem, Onua dotarł do mostu, który prowadził do Miasta Twórców Masek. Spotkał tam również pozostałych Toa. Kiedy Tahu oznajmił, że to on powinien ich poprowadzić, Kopaka nie zgodził się z tym i w rezultacie dwaj Toa wdali się w bójkę, którą próbowała przerwać Gali. Onua pomógł jej i rozdzielił walczących. Wtedy Gali zaproponowała, aby zagłosować, kto powinien być przywódcą, a Lewa zagłosował na Onuę. Chwilę później, Pohatu zauważył, że coś się zbliża i na drodze Toa stanął Lord Pająków Śmierci, strzegący wejścia do miasta. Toa zaczęli atakować strażnika pojedynczo, Onua jednak wiedział, że nic to nie da i powiedział, żeby połączyli siły. Współpracując, udało im się pokonać Lorda, a wtedy Onua uderzył swoim Tektonicznym Młotem w ziemię. Kawałek mostu oderwał się i posłał pokonanego pająka w przepaść. Następnie Toa usłyszeli w swoich umysłach głos Ekimu i wiedzeni słowami Twórcy Masek, wkroczyli do ruin miasta, by go odnaleźć i przebudzić z wiecznego snu. Miasto Twórców Masek Dotarłszy pod mury miasta, Tahu aktywował pułapkę, która zamknęła przed Toa główną bramę. Sytuacja ta była powodem lekkiej sprzeczki Tahu i Kopaki, Onua jednak powstrzymał ich obydwu, nim doszło do walki. Zaraz potem Lewa wzbił się w powietrze, aby sprawdzić, co znajduje się za bramą i zniknął pozostałym Toa z oczu; w tym samym czasie, z ziemi dookoła wojowników zaczęli wyłaniać się Wojownicy Czaszek, kilku z nich pojawiło się także na murach miasta i zaczęło strzelać do Toa ze swoich łuków. Onule udało się strącić otaczających ich wrogów z powrotem w szczeliny w ziemi, uderzając swoim młotem o podłoże, siła uderzenia była jednak zbyt wielka i pod jej wpływem most za plecami Toa zawalił się. Z pomocą drużynie nadciągnął Lewa, który zaatakował strzelających do nich z murów Wojowników Czaszek od tyłu. Pokonawszy przeciwników, Toa ruszyli w głąb miasta. Lewa oznajmił, że widział Arenę i zaproponował, by się do niej udać, Kopaka jednak kazał drużynie podążać swoim śladem. Lewa zignorował jego rozkaz i ponownie zniknął Władcom z oczu. Po jakimś czasie Toa wkroczyli na Arenę, gdzie znaleźli nieprzytomnego Władcę Dżungli, pozbawionego maski. Chwilę potem ujrzeli Rozcinacza Czaszek, uciekającego w głąb Areny z maską Lewy w dłoni. thumb|left|Szarżujący Onua Napastnik założył maskę i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Pohatu wyjaśnił, że między Władcami a ich maskami istnieje więź, dlatego Rozcinacz kradł energię również Lewy. Jednocześnie, na Arenie aktywowały się pułapki, oznaczając rozpoczęcie gry. Osłabiony Władca Dżungli wyjaśnił towarzyszom, że musieli aktywować dźwignię na szczycie kamiennej konstrukcji. Zrobił to Onua, uderzając w nią swoim Tektonicznym Młotem, osłaniany przez Pohatu, Kopakę i Tahu, którzy współpracując poradzili sobie z Rozcinaczem Czaszek. Lewa odzyskał Maskę i energię, ale okazało się, że cios Onuy był tak silny, że zniszczył Arenę, która zaczęła się zapadać. Toa zostali uwięzieni pod głazami i, sfrustrowani, korzystając z okazji, zaczęli wspominać swoje dotychczasowe przygody. Uznali, że muszą się uwolnić i ocalić Okoto, a wtedy, Lewa wyczuł przeciąg, co oznaczało, że mogli się wydostać. W odpowiedzi, Onua użył swojej mocy i uwolnił Toa. Idąc w górę podziemi, Władcy wydostali się przez jeden z grobów na cmentarz Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie zaczęli poszukiwania grobowca Ekimu. Szybko znaleźli budynek z wyrzeźbioną maską Twórcy Masek, odgłosy zwabiły jednak dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, które błyskawicznie zerwały maskę Pohatu i znokautowały Onuę, Gali oraz Tahu, a następnie ruszyły w pogoń za Lewą, który ukrył się na dachu grobowca. Po pokonaniu Skorpionów przez Władcę Dżungli oraz odzyskaniu maski Pohatu, Tahu i pozostali wkroczyli do grobowca i używając połączonych mocy żywiołów, przebudzili Twórcę Masek z wiecznego snu. Ekimu pochwalił Toa za ich zasługi, oznajmił jednak również, że przybyli za późno. Wyszedłszy z grobowca, Ekimu powiedział bohaterom, że jego Maska Kreacji została skradziona przez sługusa Makuty, Władcę Czaszek Kultę, który udał się, by ją zniszczyć do Wielkiej Kuźni. Toa i Ekimu natychmiast udali się w tamto miejsce. thumb|230px|Łupacz Czaszek z maską Władcy Ziemi Po dotarciu przed wejście Wielkiej Kuźni, Onua zaszarżował na Łupacza Czaszek, strzegącego drzwi, który przedtem odrzucił próbujących sforsować wejście Tahu i Kopakę. Strażnik przewyższył go siłą i zdarł z twarzy Władcy Ziemi jego maskę, po czym samemu przywdział ją na twarz. Ekimu przypomniał Toa, że muszą działać razem, a wtedy cała drużyna zaszarżowała jednocześnie na Łupacza Czaszek, odzyskując maskę Onuy i odrzucając strażnika w głąb kuźni. Na miejscu Toa i Ekimu zastali Kultę, próbującego zniszczyć Maskę Kreacji. Widząc przybyłych wojowników, Władca Czaszek przywdział maskę Ekimu na twarz, a ta dała mu nowe pokłady mocy. Ekimu nakazał Toa odwrócić uwagę Kulty, podczas gdy on sam zajął się odbudową swojego Młota Mocy. Toa zaatakowali Kultę, ten jednak powalił ich jednym ciosem i pozbawił ich masek. Mimo osłabienia, Toa walczyli nadal i rzucili się na Władcę Czaszek, unieruchamiając go, co pozwoliło Ekimu na strącenie Maski Kreacji z twarzy Władcy Czaszek. Gdy Ekimu przywdział swą dawną maskę, uwolniona przy tym fala światła pozbawiła sługusa Makuty przytomności. Po skończonej bitwie, Ekimu wykuł dla Onuy i pozostałych Toa nowe maski. Grupa wyczuła wciąż obecnego na wyspie ducha Makuty i przysięgła, że zrobi wszystko, by go pokonać. Najeźdźcy Czaszek Odzyskawszy Maskę Kreacji i uwięziwszy Kultę oraz Łupacza w lochach pod kuźnią, Onua i pozostali Toa zajęli się pomocą napływającym do miasta Okotanom w odbudowie stolicy Okoto. Podczas naprawy zniszczonego grobowca Ekimu, bohaterowie zostali zaatakowani przez dwa Skorpiony Śmierci, pokonane wcześniej przez drużynę. Łącząc siły, Toa unieszkodliwili skorpiony i pozbyli się z ich miasta na krótko przed przybyciem do nim Ekimu. Władca Ziemi zaproponował wtedy Twórcy Masek, aby przerobić grobowiec na muzeum. Rozmowa została przerwana przez Obrońcę Dżungli Vizunę, który podszedł do Toa wraz z grupą Okotan. Melea, mieszkanka Regionu Kamienia, że dwaj jej podopieczni, Oda i Ako zostali porwani przez drapieżnego ptaka kontrolowanego przez Pająka Śmierci. Toa i Twórca Masek natychmiast udali się na poszukiwania i wkrótce potem trafili w góry, gdzie zaatakował ich kontrolowany przez Pająka Śmierci jastrząb i porwał Lewę, pozbawiwszy go maski. Przemierzając górskie jaskinie, grupa odnalazła jastrzębia i oswobodziła go spod wpływu Pająka Śmierci, a następnie wpadła w pułapkę i trafiła do Podziemnego Miasta zamieszkanego przez Najeźdźców Czaszek, barbarzyńców, którzy przed wiekami najechali Okoto, lecz zostali pokonani przez Ekimu i Makutę oraz ówczesnych Obrońców. Lider Najeźdźców, Axato, rozkazał Toa walczyć w koloseum, w którym więzieni byli także Lewa i młodzi Okotanie, wtedy jednak Gali wyzwała go na pojedynek, pozwalając reszcie drużyny niepostrzeżenie uwolnić przyjaciół. Jednakże, w Podziemnym Mieście zjawił się uwolniony Kulta i, jako dawny lider Najeźdźców, rozkazał swoim podwładnym unicestwić Toa. Rozpoczęła się ogromna bitwa, Ekimu wyzwał jednak nagle Kultę na pojedynek, podczas którego użył młota Onuy, by odrzucić Władcę Czaszek na sklepienie jaskini i spowodować jej zapadnięcie się. Drużyna szybko wydostała się na powierzchnię wraz z oswobodzonymi Lewą i Okotanami, po czym, odciąwszy Najeźdźcom drogę ucieczki z podziemi, powróciła do Miasta Twórców Masek. Po tych wydarzeniach, Toa otrzymali od Ekimu nowe zbroje i broń, stając się Zjednoczycielami Żywiołów. Zjednoczyciel Ziemi Poszukiwania Istot Żywiołów Kiedy Okotanie zaczęli odbudowę Miasta Twórców Masek, Onua i pozostali Toa zostali wezwani przez Ekimu, by dowiedzieć się o kolejnej misji, okolice Wielkiej Kuźni zostały jednak w tym czasie zaatakowane przez grupę niedobitków Armii Czaszek, składającą się z Wojowników Czaszek i Pająków Śmierci, które przejęły kontrolę nad szkieletami. W trakcie, gdy Obrońcy walczyli z kościotrupami, Toa użyli nowych broni i mocy żywiołów do odparcia ataku pająków. Po pokonaniu napastników, Ekimu powiedział Toa, że ich kolejnym zadaniem jest odnalezienie Istot Żywiołów. Onua udał się do Regionu Ziemi, by tam odnaleźć swoją Istotę. thumb|left|240px|Zjednoczyciel Ziemi Zjednoczyciel przemierzał przez długi czas labirynt podziemnych korytarzy, aż w końcu przy kolejnym z rozwidleń postanowił przebić się przez ścianę stojącą mu na drodze. Użył swojego Kryształowego Młota z Wiertłem do wyburzenia sobie przejścia i trafił do kolejnej jaskini, w której znalazł Teraka, Istotę Ziemi. Stworzenie zgodziło się zaoferować Onule swą pomoc i zaprowadziło go do świątyni, w której znajdowała się Złota Maska Jedności Ziemi. Onua dotarł na skraj urwiska, po którego drugiej stronie mieściła się w świątynia, a w jej wejściu stał Terak. Toa i Istota połączyli siły, wspólnie używając mocy żywiołów do stworzenia mostu nad rozpadliną. Następnie Onua wkroczył do świątyni i przywdział maskę na twarz. thumb|235px|Onua klękający przed Terakiem Będąc gotowym, by połączyć się z Terakiem, Onua zjednoczył się z Istotą i doświadczył wizji, w której ujrzał Maskę Kontroli Makuty ukrytą w tajemniczym labiryncie. Następnie razem z Istotą powrócił do Miasta Twórców Masek, gdzie spotkał się z Ekimu i pozostałymi Zjednoczycielami. Tam dowiedział się, że to Istoty Żywiołów ukryły Maskę Kontroli po walce dwóch braci, po czym drużyna postanowiła, że następnego dnia wyruszy na poszukiwania maski, by dostarczyć ją Ekimu, a ten mógł ją zniszczyć. Labirynt Kontroli Istoty Żywiołów zaprowadziły drużynę do Regionu Dżungli, gdzie wkrótce potem Toa i ich towarzysze zostali zaatakowani przez Umaraka, który wcześniej zmierzył się z Lewą podczas jego poszukiwań Uxara. Łowca szybko jednak wycofał się, wzbudzając podejrzenia Zjednoczycieli, lecz ci mimo to postanowili kontynuować podróż. Dotarli na skraj Regionu Dżungli, skąd dostrzegli na horyzoncie kolejną wyspę. Używając fuzji z Istotami i własnych żywiołów, Toa zaczęli się ścigać do brzegu nieznanego lądu. Jedynie Onua nie wziął udziału w wyścigu, zamiast tego stworzył most między obydwoma wyspami i zabrał ze sobą Ketara, którego Pohatu zostawił samego sobie, gdyż nie darzył skorpiona sympatią. Niedługo potem wszyscy Toa znaleźli się na drugiej wyspie, gdzie odnaleźli Labirynt Kontroli. thumb|left|Onua zatrzymujący zamykające się ściany Na bramie do labiryntu Lewa zauważył wyryte symbole i powiedział, by któryś z Toa dotknął drzwi. Zrobił to Tahu, a wtedy wejście otwarło się, pozwalając drużynie wkroczyć do środka. Wewnątrz grupa musiała przedostać się przez korytarze pełne pułapek i ogromnych, ruchomych sześciennych bloków, a gdy dwie ściany zaczęły się zamykać, Onua powstrzymał je, pozwalając drużynie przedostać się na drugą stronę, sam został potem wyciągnięty przez Pohatu. Pokonując kolejne przeszkody, Toa dotarli ostatecznie do komnaty z tym samym pismem, które widzieli wcześniej, wyrytym w podłożu. Nim Gali zdążyła odczytać symbole, na Toa zaczęły spadać z sufitu kolejne bloki - wtedy Pohatu połączył się z Ketarem, mimo swojej niechęci do skorpionów i odrzucił kamienne przeszkody. Pozwoliło to Gali odczytać wiadomość do końca i Toa ustawili się na odpowiadającym im symbolach razem z Istotami, po czym weszli do znajdującej się poniżej komnaty - wszyscy, z wyjątkiem Pohatu, który nie chciał ponownie połączyć się z Istotą Kamienia. W komnacie Toa odnaleźli Maskę Kontroli, utkwioną w krysztale. By ją uwolnić, potrzebowali wszystkich sześciu Istot, wtedy jednak do pomieszczenia wkroczył śledzący bohaterów od początku Umarak, który pokonał Pohatu, nim ten zdążył wejść do komnaty i połączyć się z jego Istotą. Łowca uwolnił Mroczne Pułapki, a te przytrzymały Zjednoczycieli na tyle długo, by mógł wykraść Maskę Kontroli i uciec z nią. Toa ruszyli za nim w pogoń, jednakże gdy dotarli na powierzchnię wyspy, ujrzeli Pohatu ratującego Ketara przed upadkiem w przepaść i Umaraka znikającego w cieniu. Bohaterowie pomogli Toa Kamienia i przysięgli, że odzyskają Maskę Kontroli, działając razem. Atak Hordy Cienia Po powrocie na Okoto, drużyna natknęła się na zdewastowaną wioskę w Regionie Dżungli i natychmiast pospieszyła do Miasta Twórców Masek, by spotkać się z Ekimu. Miasto zostało wkrótce potem zaatakowane przez Bestie Żywiołów stworzone przez Umaraka Niszczyciela, a Toa i ich Istoty stanęli do walki w jego obronie. Początkowo bestie miały przewagę dzięki zdolności odradzania się, dopóki Onua nie zauważył, że zniszczenie ich masek ostatecznie je uśmierca, co wykorzystali pozostali bohaterowie. Następnie Toa połączyli siły, by wspólnie odeprzeć atak kolejnych napastników, w trakcie czego Onua współpracował z Pohatu, by unicestwić Bestie Wstrząsów. W trakcie walki Onua uświadomił coś sobie i powrócił z Terakiem do Wielkiej Kuźni, gdzie odbył rozmowę z Ekimu. Okazało się, że atak Bestii miał tylko odwrócić uwagę bohaterów od prawdziwego planu Umaraka. Gdy potwory wycofały się, pozostali Zjednoczyciele zostali wezwani z powrotem do miasta przez Istoty, gdzie spotkali się z powiększonym do rozmiarów Toa Ekimu i siódmą Istotą Żywiołu, Agilem - Istotą Światła. Drużyna zdecydowała, że sześć Istot pozostanie w mieście, by strzec go przed dalszymi atakami Bestii, w trakcie gdy Toa, Ekimu i Agil wyruszą, by powstrzymać Umaraka, który - jak dowiedzieli się bohaterowie dzięki wizji od Agila - rozpoczął poszukiwania fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, by za jej pomocą wskrzesić Makutę. Ostateczna bitwa Grupa dotarła do Czarnego Krateru w Regionie Kamienia, w którym Umarak usiłował użyć sześciu fragmentów maski do otworzenia portalu do Królestwa Cieni, gdzie trafił Makuta oraz cała Stolica i jej mieszkańcy po walce Twórców Masek. Zdawszy sobie sprawę z obecności nieprzyjaciół, Niszczyciel przyzwał Bestie Żywiołów i samemu udał się do miejsca powstania portalu, jednakże Toa szybko uporali się ze stworami i ruszyli w pogoń za Umarakiem. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Niszczyciel uwięził wojowników w pułapce z Cienia, która została zniszczona przez Ekimu i Agila, który poświęcił się, by dodać Twórcy Masek mocy Światła. Wykorzystując moment osłabienia Umaraka, Gali odebrała mu jeden z fragmentów Maski Ostatecznej Mocy, została jednak wessana przez portal do Królestwa Cieni. Pozostali Toa postanowili, że muszą za wszelką cenę przerwać rytuał wskrzeszenia Makuty i stanęli do walki z Niszczycielem. thumb|left|210px|Toa więżący Makutę w Królestwie Cieni Niestety, żaden z bohaterów nie był wystarczająco silny, a w dodatku Ekimu poświęcił całą swoją moc do zniszczenia cienistej pułapki, co poskutkowało napromieniowaniem Umaraka żywiołem Światła, który był ostatnim elementem potrzebnym do uwolnienia Makuty. Ciało Niszczyciela zostało wówczas pochłonięte przez portal, a wrota do Królestwa Cieni zaczęły się otwierać, uwalniając zarówno Makutę, jak i Gali, która będąc w Królestwie odczytała zapisaną na ścianach Świątyni Światła przepowiednię, odkrywając przeznaczenie swoje i swych braci. Toa następnie poświęcili swe moce, by na powrót uwięzić Makutę w Królestwie Cieni. Straciwszy cielesną formę, Toa powrócili do gwiazd, z których przybyli. Cechy i umiejętności thumb|200px|Onua z TurbołopatamiOnua jest mądry i wyciszony. Lubi spędzać czas samotnie, oddając się medytacji w blasku gwiazd oraz przebywać w podziemnych jaskiniach, gdzie cisza pozwala mu zarówno na kontemplację, jak i na spanie. Choć Onua rzadko cokolwiek mówi, inni Toa cenią jego zdanie, nauczeni, że kiedy się odzywa, jego głos niesie mądrość i dobrą radę. Onua kontroluje żywioł Ziemi. Dodatkowo, doskonale widzi w ciemności i obdarzony jest ogromną siłą. Jego rozpoznawalnymi ruchami jest Grzmot i Trzęsienie Ziemi. W połączeniu z Terakiem, Onua zyskuje jeszcze większą siłę i wytrzymałość. Maska i bronie Jako Władca Ziemi, Onua nosił początkowo Maskę Ziemi, dającą mu ograniczoną moc żywiołu. Zmienił ją potem na Złotą Maskę Ziemi, która dała mu pełen dostęp do jego zdolności. Dzierżył Tektoniczny Młot jako główną broń, która mogła zostać podzielona na dwie Turbołopaty. Jako Zjednoczyciel Ziemi, Onua nosił Maskę Jedności Ziemi, zastąpioną później przez Złotą Maskę Jedności Ziemi. Dzierży Kryształowy Młot z Wiertłem i Kryształowy Miotacz. Informacje o zestawie Onua, Władca Ziemi, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2015 roku jako jeden z dużych zestawów, zawierający 109 części. Zestaw posiada złotą wersję maski Onuy i żółtozielonego Pająka Śmierci. Dzięki mechanizmowi, podczas kręcenia zębatką umieszczoną na jego plecach, Onua może poruszać obiema rękoma. Po naciśnięciu tyłu jego głowy, można zrzucić maskę z jego twarzy, podobnie z Pająkiem Śmierci, który może zostać umieszczony w miejscu maski. Młot Onuy może zostać zmieniony w dwie łopaty do kopania. Onua, Zjednoczyciel Ziemi, został wydany w pierwszej połowie 2016 roku jako jeden z dużych zestawów, zawierający 143 części, w tym Złotą Maskę Jedności Ziemi. Poprzez kręcenie korbą na jego miednicy można wprawić w ruch górną część jego torsu, a naciśnięcie przycisku z tyłu głowy powoduje wystrzelenie jego maski. Świder Onuy posiada wbudowany miotacz, mogący oddać sześć strzałów, w secie znajduje się również zapasowa amunicja. Zestaw Onuy można połączyć z dowolną Istotą Żywiołu (domyślnie z Terakiem). Cytaty Ciekawostki *William Jordan użyczył głosu Onule w Podróży ku Zjednoczeniu. W polskiej wersji językowej był to Leszek Filipowicz. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Onua Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Władcy Kategoria:Zjednoczyciele Kategoria:Generacja 2